


come home to me

by Skeletus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletus/pseuds/Skeletus
Summary: A simple short PWP with a sprinkle of a little plot but basically non-existent. Spock comes home from a trip to Vulcan and him and Leonard reacquaint themselves.





	come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am so there might be mistakes I don't have a beta. I might alter it the ending is a bit lacking or I might not keep it up but better than wasting it, yeah?

The doors of his quarters hissed open and he stepped inside, humming appreciatively at the sudden warmth that encompassed him when they closed behind him. It was warmer than his usual setting and infinitely more welcoming than the frigid temperatures of his office in sickbay, that meant only one thing but he wouldn’t get his hopes up, it wasn’t due for another week. The light wasn’t on in the kitchen but he knew his steps and walked in to set down his PADDs onto the counter, toeing off his shoes at the mat. From here he could see the dim light out of the corner of his eye that came from the living space and smelt the steeped tea leaves from the counter, absentmindedly he reached out and touched his fingertips to the glass kettle - still warm. 

Following the dull flickering light he padded into the living room, eyes scanning the room and landing on the barely illuminated form sitting on his couch. From here he could see the candlelight and what little of it lit up his visitors face, but a pointed ear was clearly visible and he cracked a half smile without thinking. “You’re home,” he observed with a hint of surprise, showcasing the fact he was confused it was a week early. They said nothing in response besides outstretching a hand toward him but without it being said Leonard could hear the ‘indeed’ in his own head, shaming him for pointing out the obvious but holding no hint of exasperation. 

As if called he paced forward and took the hand in his own, letting it pull him in until he kneeled on one side of him, throwing his leg over to settle down onto Spock’s thighs. The skin of his hand tingled as the other left it, their bond flared hot at the contact as it had been dormant for the weeks they’d been apart. It was always like this, when they weren’t having any significant work on the Enterprise, Spock had a duty to his people, or he felt that way anyway. When he’d return he’d always seek him out, looking for the affection Leonard gave so freely after being deprived of it. It made his heart swell at the feeling he was necessary, and wanted; even though that much was obvious by their bond, it was just a complete opposite to their relationship when they first met and even years afterwards.

As soon as he was settled deft hands snuck under his tunic, seeking his skin and sending shivers up his spine. They pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around to encircle the Vulcan’s neck, who promptly set his forehead against Leonard’s chest. A comforting hand settled on the nape of Spock’s neck and threaded into the hair there, scratching gently at the skin. The face buried in his shirt rubbed at the cloth there and breathed deeply; Leonard pressed his lips to the top of his head, then to the bare skin of his forehead.

“I missed you.” he spoke into the soft hairs at his temple; after a pause he moved to grip the sides of his neck, thumbs gently pressing under his jaw to tilt his head to look at him. For a long time he lost himself in the blown pupils, seeing impossibly far into them and the desire they held. It was the only true window into his soul and McCoy spent any time he could to look into them. Their lips met and he framed the face in front of him, letting Spock take the lead and opening up to him fully to meet his tongue at the barrier of his teeth. 

After a long moment McCoy sat back on Spock’s thighs and held his face as he took in the sight of him, sunkissed skin a stark contrast to the cold pale hands that held him. One of his hands slipped back past his cheek toward his ear, he thumbed the curved tip between his fingertips, his lips turning up in a smirk as they flushed green under his touch. “I like these,” he admitted openly and leaned in to press his mouth to it, revelling in the way it rose goosebumps along the skin and Spock’s grip tightened to almost bruising on his thighs, his lips pressing to Leonard’s collarbone.

“I also like this, “ he breathed into the ear and earned himself a small shiver before he pressed a kiss to and rubbed his cheek against the oddly stubbled cheek of his mate, obviously not having shaved it for a night or two. “-this too,” he leaned back to run a hand through the disorganized grown out bangs until his hair stuck at odd angles looking endearingly dishevelled. “I like you.” he finished and tilted his head in an expectant way.

“One would hope so.” The deep baritone voice rasped and Leonard couldn’t help the roll of his eyes at his tounge-in-cheek. The Vulcan let out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a laugh and pressed his lips to his jaw, “I have missed you as well, ashayam,” was mumbled into the skin of his neck and wandering hands played at the hem of his tunic, asking permission. McCoy huffed a laugh and surged forward, biting onto the soft flesh of the flushed ear and licking a stripe up the abused skin, “Show me, then.”

The hands at his shirt took a firmer hold and in a flash both his tunic and undershirt were pulled together up to his armpits until it forced him to move back and lift up his arms to be stripped. As soon as the skin was revealed Spock followed it, licking and nipping where he could reach, it was already driving him mad and he squirmed in his lap. A strong hand took a hold in the small of his back, moulding perfectly to the dip of his hips as he arched toward him. McCoy threaded his fingers into the crown of his hair and tugged, pulling him up and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss which was feverishly returned. 

“Want to see you,” he breathed into the kiss and was rewarded with a bite to his lip which only set off his defiant attitude more and he pushed at the robes which covered Spock’s shoulders, grateful to find his chest bare beneath it enough to drag his nails down it on his way to the waistband of his pants. The smack to his hands startled him and he moved to pull away but was quickly brought back in and the Vulcan made quick work of his neck, sucking several bruises into the abused skin. He grinded down onto him in response, feeling the significant hardness beneath him which was no doubt what he’s being kept away from. 

“Those are above the collar,” he teased, completely missing his attempt to sound serious, which earned him a harsh bite and he hissed, nails digging into the others back - both are going to leave a mark. Not long after his patience ran thin and he pushed the flesh hungry Vulcan off him and made him sit back against the cushions, though of course he couldn’t keep his hands off him and they felt searing hot on the skin of his hips. If he wouldn’t let him in his pants he supposed he’d have to let himself in his own and rose up on his knees, fingers making quick work of his buttons. 

The hands that sat anchored on his hips made a grab for the waistband and he playfully smacked them away, making a show of going slower than necessary as he pushed them down as far as he could go before he had to get up off his lap to get them the rest of the way off. The Vulcan’s blackened eyes followed his movements carefully and looked far too close to a predator. When he was done he moved to take his place back in his lap, the fabric of Spock’s pants felt rough on his overheated thighs. 

The long fingers snaked up his knees over his thighs and he slapped his hands down onto them to stop them in their path, grabbing one between his hands and bringing it to his lips. Spock looked thoroughly interested and stared at him with half lidded eyes as he opened his mouth and took two of the digits in, pressing his tongue to the underside of them and dragging his teeth along the tops. They twitched on his tongue and he smirked around them, sucking on them and coating them before pulling them out with a pop and placing them onto his hip. He scooted himself forward until they were chest to chest, lifting himself up on his knees and leaning himself forward to bite at the soft spot behind Spock’s ear, “If you don’t mind..” he trailed off and pushed back against the hand, offering himself over.

Thank hell Spock was quick to the jump because honestly after waiting so long for him to come home, he was about verging on begging and let out an almost pathetic noise when he felt the digits slip down the plain of his back to his entrance. The angle was all wrong but frankly he wouldn’t need much convincing to move on already, if he didn’t love what those fingers did just as much he’d almost tell him to forget it entirely. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him and hid his face into the crook of Spock’s neck to hide the noises he was surely about to make and almost on queue they dipped inside and he gripped tight, pushing back against the intrusion. 

As with everything else he did Spock was just as infuriatingly thorough with this and had him a trembling mess within minutes. “ ** _Fuck. _ ** If you don’t fuck me now this is gonna be all over with those fingers of yours.” he breathed into the skin of his neck, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort of trying to not come apart in front of him. This only earned him an infuriatingly calm hum from Spock, as if he told some interesting fact that was already obvious to him. 

Hell, it probably was but he wasn’t in the playing mood anymore and pulled himself away from the other to pull at the clasps of his pants until he could pull him free. Obviously he wasn’t any less affected by it as the head was an angry shade of green and leaking freely in his hand; Vulcan’s secreted at a vastly increased rate and he thanked the gods for that because there was no way in hell he was going to leave to find some lube. 

Leonard looked at him with heavy eyes and collected the silky substance on his thumb to coat the length of him. Spock’s hand withdrew to cover his and help guide him as Leonard moved up and settled down onto him. It burned but he couldn’t help the downright pathetic whine that tore itself from him as he bore down. “ _ God _ ,” he breathed, Spock rocked his hips tentatively and that was all it took for McCoy to bite down on his shoulder, attempting to stop the noises that flowed freely past his lips. This time he rises to fall and meet the snap of his hips and together it slams against the nerves inside him; he all but keened into the skin of his shoulder. 

Leonard gripped his hair as he rode him, sealing their lips together for as long as he could manage before he was panting against them. His mouth grew slack and he leaned back on his calves. His eyes were closed tight, but he could feel Spock’s eyes on him, watching him. McCoy’s eyes closed with a blissful look of concentration; his rise and fall grew jerky and urgent and he bit back a moan as he felt him tighten around him, leg muscles trembling.

"I-  _ fuck,  _ ** _please_ ** _ ."  _ he pleaded and gripped at Spock's thighs in a wordless request, who snapped his hips up in response and earned himself a choked off yell. Strong arms encircled his torso and held him in a bruising grip as he began a punishing pace that hit its mark each time and had him whimpering incoherent curses in a matter of seconds. The blunt fingertips dug into their spots on his back and he pulled back surging forward into a kiss that was more tongue and teeth, sealing them together before he came with a gasp, lips going slack against the others. 

His thighs trembled dangerously and he moaned into the sweat slicked skin of Spock’s neck who made a move to slow down when he gripped at the back of his hair in warning. “ **Don't stop.** ” he growled and shoved himself down onto him again, setting the pace back up until breathy curses were all he could manage. His nerves were on fire and just as he felt the pain on the edge begin to overtake the high he felt Spock’s movements grew jerky and he pulled him down once more and stilled inside him, biting into the junction of his neck. 

They breathed together for a long time. Leonard sat firm on his lap, petting back his sweat slicked hair and pressing his lips to his forehead. Spock pressed the blunt of his tongue over the mark he made in apology and licked up the blood that beaded there. Their bond felt sated and present, spreading a comforting warmth over every nerve that joined them. 

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“Welcome home, Spock.”


End file.
